duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography 4: Seven and the Ragged Tiger
duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Track listing #"The Reflex" #"New Moon On Monday" #"Cracks in the Pavement" #"I Take the Dice" #"Of Crime And Passion" #"Union Of The Snake" #"Shadows On Your Side" #"Tiger Tiger" #"The Seventh Stranger" Versions (list) *LP - Argentina: EMI; 81 1654541 8194, "Siete y el Tigre Harapiento" *LP - Argentina: EMI; 81 1654541 8194, "Siete y el Tigre Harapiento", promo, company sleeve *TC - Argentina: 18194 *LP - Asia: EMC 1654541 *TC - Asia: TC EMC 1654541 *LP - Australia: DB, reference copy *LP - Australia: P.165454 / 54503, promo *LP - Australia: P.165454 *LP - Australia: P.165454 / ED-78, w/ free "The Reflex" 12" single *TC - Australia: TC-P 165454 *LP - Brazil: 31C 064 65454 *TC - Brazil: 31C 264 65454 *CD - Brazil: 368 746015 2 *CD - Brazil: 7243 5 84812 2 8, 2003 remastered edition *CD - Brazil: 7243 5 84812 2 8, 2003 remastered edition, promo *LP - Canada: Capitol; ST 12310 *TC - Canada: 4XT-12310 *TC - Chile: 105349 / 32C 264-165454-4 *LP - Colombia: EMI 11971 *TC - Europe: 1C 264 1654544 *TC - Europe: 33 216-3 *TC - Europe: 1C 264 1654544, reissue *CD - Europe: 7243 5 84382 2 2, limited edition 2003 edition, cardboard sleeve *CD - Europe: 7243 5 84811 2 9, 2003 edition, jewel case *CD - Europe: 7243 5 84812 2 8, 2003 edition, jewel case, copy controlled version *CD - Europe: EMCX 165454 (50999 6260972 2), 2-CD/DVD 2010 special edition *CD - Europe: EMCS 165454 (50999 6260942 5), 2-CD 2010 special edition *LP - France: 1654541 *TC - France: 1654544 *TC - France: 7460154 PM 410 *LP - Germany: 1C 064 1654541 *LP - Germany: 1C 064 1654541, blue square w/ "No 1 in H, UK, US" printed on sleeve *LP - Germany: 1C 064 1654541, promo *LP - Germany: 32 240-4, Club Sonderauflage *LP - Greece: 062-1654541 *TC - Greece: 262 1654544 *LP - Guatemala: 33231 *LP - Iceland: EMC 165454, Fàlkinn *LP - India: Gramaphone Co. / EMI, EMC 16545, different reverse sleeve *TC - India: 4TCS EMC 16545 *TC - Indonesia: AR.234 *LP - Israel: EMC 165454 *LP - Israel: EMC 165454, promo *LP - Italy: 64 16545 4 1 *TC - Italy: 54 1654544 *LP - Japan: EMS-91072, obi + inlay *LP - Japan: EMS-91072, obi + inlay, w/ poster *TC - Japan: ZR28-1104 *CD - Japan: CP35-3082 *CD - Japan: CP21-6048, Pastmaster reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-3014, Cool Price reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-67236, 2003 remastered reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53536, 2005 remastered reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53850, 2006 remastered reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53850, 2007 remastered reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-70385, 2008 remastered reissue, cardboard sleeve *CD - Japan: TOCP-53850, 2009 remastered reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53850, 2010 'Great Rock' reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-70866 ·67, 2-CD 2010 special edition *CD - Japan: TOCP-53850, 2011 'Great Music 1500' reissue *CD - Japan: WPCR-80104, 2014 'Forever Young' reissue *LP - Korea: EMI/Oasis; OLE 516 *LP - Korea: EMI; LP 034, green sleeve *LP - Korea: Jeil Records reissue; EKPL-0042 *TC - Korea: OET-516 *TC - Korea: EKPC-0042 / TC EMC 1654544 *LP - Mexico: SLEM 1174 *TC - Mexico: CLEM-1174 *TC - Mexico: 077774601542 *CD - Mexico: EMCS 165454 / 50999 6260942 5, 2-CD 2010 special edition *LP - Netherlands: 1C 064 1654541 *LP - New Zealand: EMC 209 *TC - New Zealand: TC EMC 209 *LP - Peru: ELD 02.21.1115 *TC - Peru: ECA-08.21.596 *LP - Philippines: EMC 1654541 *TC - Philippines: EMC-1654541 *TC - Philippines: EMC-1654541, alternative *LP - Portugal: 1654541 *TC - Portugal: 1654544 K *LP - South Africa: EMCJ(D) 5327 *LP - Spain: 066 1654541 *LP - Spain: 066 1654541, promo test pressing w/ white labels *LP - Spain: 066 1654541, promo *LP - Spain: 056 16 5454 1, 1989 reissue *TC - Spain: 266 1654544 *TC - Spain: 256 1654544, 1989 reissue *LP - Taiwan: CH-1066, Chade *TC - Taiwan: RE2012 *TC - Taiwan: RE2012, variation *CD - Taiwan: CDP 746015 2, EMI 100 reissue *CD - Taiwan: 50999 626094 25, 2-CD 2010 special edition *TC - Turkey: EMC 1654541 *LP - UK: EMC 1654541 *LP - UK: FA 3205, reissue *LP - UK: EMCD 165454 / 5099962610117, 2010 limited edition w/ bonus 12" *TC - UK: TC EMC 1654544 *TC - UK: TC-FA 3205 *TC - UK: TCPRG 1005 / 0777 7 46015 4 2 *CD - UK: CDP 7 46015 2 *CD - UK: no cat. #, promo, 2003 reissue *LP - Uruguay: SLPE 501 510 *TC - Uruguay: SCE 501510 *LP - US: ST12310-A1 (MM1-ST112310-ZI8-A), test pressing *LP - US: no cat. #, acetate *LP - US: ST-12310 *LP - US: ST-12310, promo, gold stamped stickered sleeve w/ postcard to join DD Fan Club *LP - US: ST-12310 + "Union of the Snake" 12" in white cotton draw string bag w/ DD + Coca Cola logos *LP - US: MFSL-1-182-A1-2, test pressing *LP - US: Mobile Fidelity; MFSL 1-82, half-speed master, 1987 *TC - US: 4XT-12310 *TC - US: 4XT-12310, insert variation *TC - US: MFSL C-182 *TC - US: C4-46015 *CD - US: CDP 7 46015 2, made in Japan by EMI *CD - US: D 102660, BMG Direct reissue *CD - US: CDP 7 46015 2, long box *CD - US: 72435-84811-29, 2003 remastered edition *CD - US: No cat. #, 2-CD/DVD special edition promo *LP - Venezuela: EMI; 04507 *LP - Yugoslavia: LSEMI 11056 *TC - Yugoslavia: CAEMI 9110 *LP - Zimbabwe: EMCJ (D) 5327, promo Versions (visual) duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Category:Discography 4: Duran Duran - albums